Daredevil
by DevilishThings
Summary: Brittany outsmarts the devil at her own game, leaving Satan forced into life as a lesbian cheerleader with a smokin' hot bod. Will Satan be able to convince Brittany to take back her wish so she can finally return to hell? Or will she rot in this menial town serving the bubbly blonde for all of eternity? "Sorry, San. A deal is a deal." Rated T: for Terror.
1. Prologue:I Must be a Daredevil

**Devlish Things**

**Rated:** T-M

**A/N: Minor character death. But like for a second. This is a dark tale about a very bright young girl. If your squeamish, this isn't the fic for you. **

* * *

**Prologue:** **Daredevil **

_For a girl who had everything, there was one thing she never had the taste of._

_The blonde haired girl found herself balancing off the edge of the roof top while humming a Ke$ha song happily. It was 3 a.m. and Lima was dead asleep so she kept her earbuds in (so conscientious of her) not wanting to wake the neighborhood with her new rockin dare devil routine._

_Sue Sylvester always said that if people weren't intoxicated with fear and sheer horror after a performance, than maybe they should probably get the hell out of Kansas... or whatever that meant. All she wanted to do was perfect the drill so maybe that not-so-nice Kitty chick would step off her 'grind.'_

_She shrugged to particularly no one as the cool air of the night kissed at her smooth legs. Hey, it was tough wearing that cheerio outfit all the time. _

_It began with a shiver and then a sneeze and suddenly... she lost her balance._

_And fell over the edge._

_She lay motionless on the cold hard cement as blood began to seep around her once animated body._

* * *

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2:Dying to Meet You

**DareDevil**

**Rated T: **For now. Maybe M a little bit later.

**A/U: **Brittany tricks the Devil. See what happens?

**A/N: **A dark tale about an innocent girl who always seems to cause trouble.

* * *

******Chapter 2: Dying to Meet You**

The sound of smooth jazz tickled her ears as she came to. It was nice and all, but it definitely was no Ke$ha. She would have to tell Lord Tubbington to stop adding hipster music to her ipod.

"Ugh," she groaned at the feeling of her aching body. Her head was throbbing, her bones were stiff, and when she finally found the strength to open her eyes, her vision went double.

"So this must be what P. Diddy feels like when he wakes up in the morning," Brittany mumbled to no one in particular but her bedroom ceiling. She didn't remember sleeping on the floor last night, but hey she's woken up in waaay stranger situations (Mr. Schue still doesn't make eye contact with her after the duck incident). She cracked her back into place, and noticed the strange music was on repeat.

But before she could even begin to figure out where that noise was coming from, she had to make sure all of her brains and boobs were intact. She squeezed her head. Yup. And then squeezed her chest. Yup. Those were there too. It must have all been a dream.

"Sweet," she smirked and got up off the bedroom floor.

When she finally stood up, she found a man with a red bowtie and slick black hair leaning against her desk, filing his nails. "Oh ew," she grimaced at the fashionable boy. He looked like that guy who sung Gangnam Style. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked the stranger.

"Oh please. Like you have better fashion taste?" the boy rolled his eyes. "You're wearing leg warmers on your arms for godsakes," he raised a thick eyebrow at the girl. The blonde was lucky she smelled so good, or the boy would have surely left her moronic body for the worms.

"What?" she looked at her arms in confusion. "Oh yeah. So?" It was a cold night. She shrugged.

"So?" he scoffed, still filing away at his nails. He couldn't believe this chick still hadn't asked him who he was. Such a fool he had the merits to stumble upon. "Aren't you going to ask me why your brains aren't scattered around your front yard like someone beat all the goodies out of your skull like a pinata? I mean, that was quite the fall," he sighed despondently. She was a mess when he sniffed her out. And worse, it fucking took forever to clean it up. Bitch made him chip a nail, while he dragged her mangled corpse up the stairs.

"What is this house, like 3 stories?" he asked, trying to imagine the blonde's impact from the fall. It almost brought a smile to his face. Violent deaths were the best ones.

Brittany looked like she was counting on her fingers, quite unsure.

"Nevermind," he waved her off. "I'm guessing math isn't your strong suit."

"Hey," Brittany smiled, obviously not offended. "How'd you know?"

He looked at her in disbelief. _"Anyways," _he shook his head. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea but he still couldn't stray away from the rather vapid, but nevertheless pure soul in front of him. Anyone with eyes could tell that the girl was not a virgin._ Definitely, _he thought as he eyed the leggy blonde who was freeing herself unashamedly from her Cheerio outfit and into plush ducky pajamas. Obviously she had no qualms with nudity as she was such a sexual being. It was curious as to how she remained so pure. Nonetheless, she was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Innocence always smelt delicious, no matter how stupid a soul seemed to be. He cleared his throat and snapped his nail filer into a cloud of thick smoke making a decision at once.

"My name is Satan, and I'm here to make you a deal," he straightened his bowtie with a smirk. He loved this part. It always brought him a little rush. "An offer you surely can't refuse," he smiled his best smile.

"Mom says boys aren't allowed in my room after what happened last time," Brittany stretched her arms behind her back and yawned, completely ignoring the boy's last statement. Brittany had a feeling he talked too much.

"Oh really," the boy quirked an eyebrow, simultaneously distracted and offended. "Do I really look like the kind of guy that would be into that?" he looked at her distastefully.

"You'd be surprised," Brittany jumped into bed. "Kurt's on one of these," she tapped the notches on her bed frame.

"I don't even want to know what those mean," the bow-tied man, took a seat by the girl and sighed. This was taking longer than it should. "But here, how's this?" he snapped his fingers and suddenly, the flamboyant male was replaced by a sizzling Latina in a tight red cocktail dress. Her skin was caramel and soft to the touch as she dragged her finger tips teasingly against the innocent blonde's naked thighs. Her hair was jet black with soft curls and a devlish smirk twisted just across her sharp white teeth.

Curling against the blonde, she grinned when the other girl's eyes widened. "Better?" her raspy voice was laced in thick seduction. This body would surely gain the blonde's attention more effectively. He should of thought of it sooner.

"Wow," the blonde grinned and came closer obviously enamored. "How'd you make yourself so hot?"

_"I'm Satan, darling. I can do anything you want me to," she licked her lips and eyed the girl's innocent soul hungrily. _

* * *

**The prologue kinda made me uncomfortable. I'm not a big fan of Brittany dying so I just wanted to add this to the mix. Let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Desperation

**Dare Devil**

**Rated T through M**

**A/U:** Brittany is offered a deal out of desperation. Satan makes a mistake.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. You guys are great.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Desperation **

"Now that I've got your attention," the Latina slapped one of Brittany's curious hands away and stood up abruptly. "Let us get back to why I'm here," the devil clapped her perfect palms together and an ipad fell out of the sky and landed straight into Brittany's hands.

"Woah," the blonde looked at the screen in wonder. Brittany never had an ipad before. "Thank you, Santa. This is the best Christmas ever."

Satan rolled her eyes for what felt like the 90th time during their exchange. "I don't need this," she mumbled to herself, watching the blonde play angry birds. She was definitely not worth the trouble.

Then again, she was.

Yes, the leggy blonde was indeed beautiful especially after Satan duct taped her internal organs back together. Such beauty was undeniable, the devil girl thought to herself while watching the blonde cheer at something on the screen.

But at the same time it was fucking annoying.

The devil would enjoy hearing the blonde's painful screams as she was ripped apart in the tides of lost souls. A beautiful addition to her collection. "Yes," she mumbled to herself, a finger tapping on her chin thoughtfully. "Okay! Stop that," she snapped her fingers and the screen flashed with ancient text.

"Hey!" Brittany complained. "I was winning."

That word always struck something in Satan.

Brittany didn't know why all the lights in the house were flickering all of a sudden.

"Darling girl," the ripping growl made her freeze as the devil woman appeared right in front of her in a flash. She gasped when she felt fingernails dig deeply into the skin of her jaw. Brittany was sure she was bleeding.

"Winning," the devil sniffed at the innocent girl's neck. "...should be the last thing on your mind when dealing with me," Satan leant into her with a blaze in her eyes and Brittany saw something in them that looked a lot like murder. "Make no mistake here," the devil girl grabbed her face roughly and held it up to her own. "I am the only winner in this trade."

Brittany winced at the burning touch before the devil released her.

"You will want to look at that," the woman in the red dress growled. "In fact," she plucked the device out of the blonde's hands and scrolled down a bit. "It is imperative that you do."

She shoved the screen back into the blonde's hands. "Oh..." Brittany looked at a picture of herself and a diagram of her mutilated body. She looked on in despair as a video of her untimely death began to play.

"As you can see," the devil smirked at the pleasant disappointment at the room. "You fucked up."

Brittany nodded absently, eyes still glued to the screen. "Big time."

Her neck was snapped and a bone protruded right out of her spine. Brittany gasped at the dead blue eyes in front of her. Suddenly, the video fastforwarded and Brittany watched the screen as a stray dog began to paw curiously at her body.

"I just wanted to be head cheerleader again. Coach Sylvester said I had to do something to stand out. I didn't know..." Brittany mumbled in disbelief as she watched the dog lick the fresh corpse a few times before morphing into the smirking bow-tied man she saw in her room earlier.

She wanted to throw up.

"So you're telling me I'm dead now?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, you're not dead. Well, not anymore. But I'm glad you finally realize the seriousness of the matter," the devil quirked a curious eyebrow at the girl. "You see, I am no Santa by any means," she flashed her perfect teeth. "But I do give gifts, darling. That much I can tell you."

Brittany looked at the girl hopefully. "Did you save my life. Was that your gift?"

Satan chuckled at the naive girl. "For a price, my dear," she patted the girl affectionately on the head. "No gifts are given without a little sumtin sumtin in return," she quirked her hip to the side sexily.

"A price?" Brittany looked at her unsurely.

"Yes dear," the devil sat on the bed and leant towards the innocent girl. "You see, you have something that I want," she cupped her hands and whispered like she was telling a big secret. "And it smells fucking delicious," she bit her lip, as she took another whiff of the soul in front of her. It made her eyes want to roll back into her head.

"I do?" the blonde's face was scrunched up. "What is it?"

"Nothing that you need, really. You don't even use it," Satan shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't want to throw the girl off by giving away too much. "But it is something important to me... And maybe those idiots care too," Satan rolled her eyes and gestured upwards. The devil was sure they knew what she was up to. She had to make this deal quick before they showed up and dragged her new toy away. "But you don't have to worry about them," she gave a fake smile. "Cause I got here first. And you like me, don't ya?" the devil girl pouted. "We're friends right?"

Brittany was still unsure. Satan could feel it. This was fucking taking too long.

"W-Why do you need it exactly?" the blonde didn't know much, but she knew better than to trust really pretty women. Especially after that day Kitty put itching powder in her spanks.

"Because I want it," Satan snapped, but quickly realized her mistake when Brittany flinched. She forced a friendly smile when Brittany looked like she was having a heart attack. "I want it, darling," she repeated in a softer voice. Brittany felt a warm hand place over her own. "Will you give me it?" she felt Brittany pull towards her. "I did give you a gift you know," Satan hunched her shoulders over, pretending to be sad. "It would be rude not to give me what I want after I worked so hard putting your pretty little face back together."

It worked. Satan could tell.

"I don't know... it seems like you want something important," Brittany looked at her softly.

"And I really like you and you're really hot and stuff but it seems like I might need that special something a little later," the blonde looked at the girl like she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Satan thought it was pathetic. She had to reorganize her strategy.

Fuck it.

"How about I let you live, and then give you one more present? Anything you want. Name it and it's yours," she persuaded the innocent blonde. "Do you think they would actually give you that?" Satan thought about those idiot angels who always seemed to ruin her schemes. "They would have left you on your front yard for cats to piss on. No more high school. No more cheerleading. No more being hot and popular. All you'll be is mangled dirt in a graveyard. Is that what you want?"

She was getting desperate. They would be here any moment.

It didn't help that Brittany looked like she was going to cry again. A waste of time.

"What if I say no?" Brittany shuddered at the thought of making a deal with the devil. "Then what?"

Satan sighed. "Then I'll snap your neck, shove your nose back into your sinuses and stomp your spine back into the glorious mess you left it in before I came along. Is that what you want?" the devil looked at her seriously. "Cause I don't have time for this."

Yup. Brittany was crying again.

Great.

Satan looked through her mind curiously, as she brushed a few stray hairs out of the blonde's face. It would be worth it, the devil thought as the next words escaped her mouth, "...how about three gifts?"

The blonde's lips quivered as her crying stopped. "Three?" Brittany asked curiously.

Brittany contemplated it over as she played with the Devil's fingers.

Satan held her breath as she waited.

And then exhaled in surprise when she watched the blonde nod sadly, tears still falling from her eyes. "...okay," she sniffled. She didn't want to get her neck re-snapped again.

The devil froze.

"Okay?" Satan looked at her happily. Brittany was interlacing their fingers innocently, but the devil barely noticed. She wanted to know if she heard her right."I can have it? You will give me what I want?"

Brittany nodded again, not meeting her gaze as the devil smirked.

An image of the naked blonde chained to the 'wall of despair' flashed into her mind. The devil would enjoy this deal immensely.

"You understand that you will be mine the next time you die right?" The devil cocked her head to the side. "Once you get your gifts, I can take you whenever I want."

The blonde's shoulders slumped, but she nodded nonetheless.

"And that means you can't be a smartass about it and never ask for your third wish," Satan thought back to the last idiot she had promised this to. She cut his dick off. "Everyone has an expiration date, darling. And so do you. And so do your wishes. You have one year to tell me what you want," she glared at the silent girl. "After that, you're mine."

"...okay," Brittany sniffled, and wiped at her face. "I understand."

So precious, the devil thought to herself and smirked. Everyone in hell would be jealous of her new prize.

"Then there is only one thing left to do."

The devil ripped her hand away from the warmth of the disgusting human and stood up.

She muttered something that sounded like Latin and Brittany could have sworn there was a "fuck yes," somewhere in between. A scroll formed in the devil's hands.

And suddenly Brittany felt a stab in her thigh. "ughhhhhh."

"Sorry darling, we can't sign in crayons and markers," she laughed when she heard Brittany groan. "We need your blood to seal the deal so you don't try an rat me out to the big guy upstairs," the Latina grinned as she retracted the sharp pen. "Don't worry. It was sterilized. Wouldn't want you to catch something you don't already have," she watched the blonde grasping at her bloody thigh in pain.

Brought warmth to her smile.

"Now sign," she shoved the pen in the girl's hands and held the scroll open. "And don't forget to 'date' it."

Her leg was still seeping as Brittany looked over the ancient parchment, skimming her name and the contents of the writings. It was all a mess. Her hands left bloody fingerprints, as she grasped the page. There was a lot of words she was sure even Rachel Berry wouldn't understand. But she did understand the word 'soul' and she definitely knew what that meant. If she looked closer, she would have realized it wasn't paper she was looking at. The parchment was made of leathered skin.

"You want my soul," Brittany looked at the devil, who was nudging something with her toe innocently. "That's what this is, isn't it?"

"Oh drat," Satan snapped her hands sarcastically, as a hello kitty bandage appeared in her hands. "Thought you wouldn't notice," she shrugged, and knelt down to tape the blonde's open wound shut. Brittany shivered at her warm hands.

So this was the devil Brittany learned about from Sunday school. They always warned her that he existed and somewhere inside she knew he did. She really didn't seem that bad (apart from the stabbing and the scoffing). Yes, it would be stupid of her to sign away her soul, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't die yet but she also knew that her soul had to be important if Satan went out of her way to try and take it.

She watched as the Latina dabbed affectionately at her leg with a cotton swab. She placed a kiss on the bandage and looked up at Brittany expectantly, scowling when she noticed the blonde hadn't signed yet.

_For a girl who had everything, there was one thing she never had the taste of._

But was she willing to trade the only thing she had left for another chance? She looked at the photo of her family on her nightstand and made a decision quickly.

Brittany wanted to live.

Satan looked at the paper that was gently handed back to her and orgasmed at Brittany's bloody name.

_Brittany S. Pierce was hers._

* * *

**Review are always welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4: A Warning

**Daredevil**

**Rated M:** for Maybe you shouldn't read this if you're squeamish.

**A/U:** Brittany tricks Satan at the devil's own game.

**A/N:** Such a violent chapter. It's a bit scary so if you're not into horror, you can just skip this one and I promise the next chapter will be lighter and lots of Brittana and angry Santana... maybe.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Warning**

"Ughhhh!"

He yelled painfully as the butcher knife pierced his skin. The man was strapped down to the table for his damned crimes and now he would pay for all of eternity as the vicious demons watched in heavy delight. "No, god no! I'll change! Please no!" he wailed pathetically when he saw the man in the skin-mask grab a chainsaw.

It was a pleasurable sight for sore eyes in the dark realm, however there was one devil who found himself languishing.

"Yeah yeah you little pervert," the bow-tied devil rolled his eyes from afar and took another lazy drag from his cigar. "That's what they all say," he exhaled the words in a rich dark smoke and grew bored of the hellish scene in front of him. "... and then they get their dicks cut off."

Tonight was a busy night at the pub and it was definitely getting on the devil's nerves.

He was sitting in the corner of the smokey club much like every night, as the rest of the hellions took to watching tonight's form of entertainment. There were crowds of monsters, some dealing, some snortin, some ripping each others throats out. It was disgustingly beautiful in Satan's eyes. However, it was sickeningly boring at the same time.

He flicked his eyes to the bar and watched as the succubus whored themselves off to the werewolves again. They had their hands up each other's skirts right out in the open. Who knows how many hell stds were being spread at the moment? He eyed his drink suspiciously, hoping that damned Cyclops of a bartender had the decency to wash his hands when he made the cocktail.

"Blasphemy..." he mumbled to himself, watching all of his children play together. "Just. Fucking. Blasphemy."

Even the trolls were having a good time, Satan noticed, as the slimy hunchbacks drowned themselves in ale and whiskey, occasionally headbutting each other idiotically. Not to mention the crowd of slutty vamps in the corner. Of course they were sucking each other off.

"The nerve of these idiots," the man in the bow-tie couldn't understand how things got so damn sloppy around here. His home had become incredibly mundane and just a tad bit skanky. He would have to eliminate some of his children before the night was through.

It didn't help that it was fucking Monday. You couldn't blame him for being a little grouchy.

However, the devil's mood quickly changed as he remembered last night's turn of events. He sipped from his drink quietly, imagining the taste of a certain blonde's blood on his lips. It made him throb, just picturing the pure soul being dragged away to hell.

Unfortunately, he was taken away from his pleasurable thoughts when the crowd started shrieking again. Blood was splattering everywhere and the devil watched languidly as the man in the skin-mask took another strike at the mutilated body. Everyone in the bar cheered at the pathetic pleas coming from the struggling man chained to the pool table.

"Keep it down will yah? I'm trying to celebrate here," he smirked to himself as he replayed the following night's barter. Soon it would be Brittany S. Pierce that would be strapped down to that pool table in the murky pub, screaming and struggling. Oh how she would moan in pain. The bow-tied man sighed happily, downing out his glass and slamming it on the table. "Another round! Tonight we commemorate how sweet my fucking life is!" he raised his devilish eyes to the moronic demons who hollered back barbarically.

The warm blood of Brittany S. Pierce would be spilt happily and he would soon enjoy every bit of it.

"So generous of you," an angelic voice laughed, placing himself on the darkened couch in Satan's hidden lounge.

The presence made Satan freeze and the devil's winning smile was slapped off his face.

"Oh crap. It's you," the bow-tied man groaned at the newcomer. "Who the fuck let you in?" he scowled at the beautiful boy with the clean white wings. "Was it the banshee? I'll fucking kill her."

That only made the blonde boy chuckle. "Hey Satan."

"And would it kill you to wear a goddamn shirt once in awhile? This isn't a strip club, ya know," he grimaced at the boy's sickeningly sculpted abs. "Get off my couch, Lady lips. You're getting angel sweat all over my lounge."

"What? You don't like?" the guppy-mouthed angel looked down at his perfect body with the biggest smile plastered on his face. Of course, God would gift him with looks. Spoiled brat.

The devil scoffed in response.

"Been around for two thousand years and still haven't heard any complaints," the charming blonde smirked widely. "Well, apart from you that is, _Santa." _He gave the devil a knowing look.

Of course they heard.

The nickname brought a wicked smile to Lucifer's face as he remembered what Brittany first called him when they met. _So..._ the angels were aware of the exchange. Obviously they wanted _in_ on the action.

"So you're here to steal my goods, troutymouth?" the devil man smiled victoriously at the angel's concerned face. "Thought you could break into my Satan Shack and getcho innocent back?" the devil propped the cigar between his lips and took a long drag.

When he looked up, the angel boy had his eyebrows knit together in frustration. The devil fucking loved it.

"Well, sorry to bust your angel balls, but it ain't happenin," Satan smirked proudly. "She's mine," he snapped his fingers and the contract poofed into his hands.

"Fair and square, fish lips," he stood up from his seat and approached the angel across from him. "Take a gander while I get a refill why don't ya?" the devil shoved the document into the angel's forehead and took off towards to bar.

Of course the stupid blonde would follow. "You can't do this, Satan. She's one of _us_."

'_So that's why she smelt so pure,' _the devil thought to himself.

"Too late. Already happened," the devil slammed his empty glass onto the bar and the Cyclops bartender blinked back dumbly. "Another for me, my good man," the Cyclops nodded, drool dripping a bit from it's ugly mouth. "And for my friend..." Satan squinted at the frowning blonde. " an Apple juice?" Satan shrugged. "I don't know what the fuck you people drink."

"I didn't come here for a drink, Satan. I came here to reason with you," the guppy-mouth boy stood firmly. "You need to tear up that contract right now and let her transition into heaven like she was meant to... or else..."

"Or else what?" the bow-tied man quirked an eyebrow. "You gonna cry, Samuel? Cause I'd actually love to see that."

Samuel looked at Satan disappointedly. He'd have to learn the hard way. "She's different, I'm sure you understood that the first time you sought her out."

The devil raised his refreshed glass to someone across the room, feigning boredom at the boy. To be honest though, Samuel was right. The devil was drawn immediately to the girl once he felt her presence diminish into death. He couldn't stay away from such a bright soul. However, he was also intrigued. Why would heaven send down one of the big guns to hell, of all place, in order to void the trade agreement. They knew they had no authority when it came to Satan's home.

"I'm listening..." the devil rolled his eyes and turned towards the angel. "Speak, boy."

"Her heart is pure but she is no angel. There's no way you can bring her here. It would destroy everything."

The devil smirked at the thought. He remembered smelling Brittany's sexual prowess. She was definitely no angel. Of course he would keep her. And hell, it would piss off the angels even more. Why wouldn't he keep her down here?

"You won't be able to," the blonde boy almost read Satan's thoughts. "You can't keep a pure soul down here. It's against the order of God."

"Enough," Satan's eyes lit up at the mentionable name. He had flames burning through his finger tips by the time the angel shut his mouth. "Samuel, you speak with me like I know nothing," the devil growled. "Do you forget who I am? Do you forget what I have done to become what you see."

The angel boy looked away in shame. "...I'm sorry, sir."

"Then you know I am not your equal."

The boy nodded softly.

"Then you also know what is sanctioned to me and what will never be taken away for I am the original."

The angelic boy swallowed thickly as he felt the heat surround him. "I know, sir."

"You're a smart boy, Samuel. You keep your eyes open. You seek out my transactions. You're careful and God loves you," Satan looked at the boy resentfully, and maybe a little jealously. "Since you know so much Samuel, this shall serve as a simple review."

Samuel grunted in pain as Satan began to drain the innocence out of the boy.

"You will not speak as though you have any jurisdiction whatsoever in my home. I will say this once and only once," Satan's body flickered in flames, the warmth causing the beautiful boy to cower back. "She was no angel when I found her. If she was protected, it was by no means by the will of God for she would be with _him _at the time of her demise," the devil's voice boomed throughout the room and even the demons began to scurry back.

Satan smirked when he felt the purity slip into his finger tips. He pulled at the tethering soul in front of him. Samuel watched in distress as his wings began to turn black.

"Stop, please!" he clutched his abdomen.

"Make no mistake Samuel," Satan's raspy voice slithered through his painful ears. "She signed the damn paper. She offered me her soul and I have tasted her blood. She is my slave and I will have her when she dies."

Satan circled the struggling boy and relished in his fever.

"She will be tortured, skinned, maimed, cut, disfigured in any way I seem fit only to be revived again to experience my will. You have no control over her fate and I will never let her go."

He spat at Samuel's doubled over body, before releasing the boy's soul back into its proper place.

"P-Please," Samuel coughed and held up the contract. He struggled to stand and Satan offered no sympathy. "I mean no disrespect, sir," he panted, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "But you need to burn this and stay as far away from her as you can," he stood up and held the devil's gaze bravely. "I'm doing you a favor," he placed the document delicately in the devil's hands and backed away. "Destroy it and don't look back. Please."

Satan glared at the boy.

"That's what you'd like," Satan growled. "But even angels have to lose their soul sometime."

Samuel gave him a troubled look before shaking his head defeatedly. "She's not an angel. I know she seems like one and I know that's why you want her but she needs to be with us," he grasped his side painfully. "She b-belongs to us."

"She belongs to me!" the devil's voice boomed. "Do not insult me Samuel."

The pub swirled with red smoke and the Werewolves began to howl protectively.

"I'm not, sir. I just wanted to warn you," Sam quivered as the monsters began to turn on him, cornering him hungrily. He exuded sinlessness and naturally they wanted to corrupt him.

"Well you did," Satan growled. The devil noticed the chaos of creatures, hollering and grasping at the angel. He sighed his flames away, not wanting to give God another reason to hate him. "You've said your piece, Samuel. Now step off, angel dust," Satan clapped his hands together, and sent the half-naked boy spiraling back to the heavens before the creatures could have their way. "And next time wear a fucking t-shirt!" he cupped his hands and yelled at the opening sky above.

The devil shook his head and let himself fume for a moment. Who was Samuel to tell Lucifer how to run his realm? The angel was a disposable chess piece in a war that seemed to feud for eternity. What the fuck did he know? Brittany was his now. It was a done deal. Why the fuck would he want to tear the contract up now?

He examined the beautiful document, tracing her bloody name with his finger. It sent a warm shudder down his spine. He took his finger to his lips and tasted the angelic twist of Brittany's soul. She was human though. She was fair game.

Brittany would live here and be with him forever.

And no big-mouthed fucking angel could stop him.

Satan finally noticed all of his hellish monsters were staring idly by and scowled at the crowd.

"The fuck you looking at," he growled at his demons who returned to the shrieking and the torturing and the whoring. "Fucking angels," he murmured to himself while straightening his perfect bow-tie into place. "Always tryin to tell me what to do."

_Brittany S. Pierce was his._

_And there was nothing that could change that._

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed (and they sure do make me smile). **


End file.
